1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a friction clutch for a transmission of a motor vehicle, wherein the friction clutch has a clutch disc. The invention also generally relates to a friction clutch, and more specifically to a torsional vibration damper and clutch disc for a friction clutch. In general, a friction clutch for a transmission of a motor vehicle can have a hub with a hub disc, which hub defines an axis of rotation, and which hub can receive a drive shaft of a transmission therein. In addition, cover plates can be located on both sides of the hub disc and can be firmly connected to one another and held at a distance from one another. The hub disc, or at least one cover plate, in a radially outward location, can have friction linings, and the hub disc and cover plates can have windows for the installation of coil springs to absorb rotational impacts when torque is applied. Such an arrangement can also include a friction device between the hub disc and cover plates, which friction device can have a control plate for the control of a friction action as a function of the torsional angle. The control plate can interact with the springs in the hub disc, by means of two stop edges, which stop edges can preferably be disposed substantially opposite one another in relation to the axis of rotation.
2. Background Information
Clutch discs of the type described above are disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 34 00 183. For this known clutch disc, a control plate is provided on the one side of the hub disc, and on the other side there is a thrust ring, whereby the control plate and thrust ring are fixed in relation to one another and are axially braced by axially bent tabs. The control plate is however centered on a cylindrical guide area of the hub.
A similar relationship is disclosed in German Patent 24 18 062. Here, to actuate a clutch, there is a control plate which is also centered in relation to the hub by means of a guide diameter of the hub.